Problem: First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $8$ and that expression and then add $-5$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-3$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (7x - 3) = \color{orange}{8(7x-3)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{8(7x-3)}$ do? $8(7x-3)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(7x-3)-5$.